Flor de Gala
by Gaiasole
Summary: Margaery se arrojo a los brazos de su hermano para ser abrazada, el la protegería, igual que siempre había hecho desde que ambos se unierón al juego de tronos. One Shot.


—Seré yo quién proteja a mi hermana.

Cersei todavía reí al pensar en lo dicho por el caballero de las flores, Ser Loras Tyrell había dicho casi las mismas palabras que Jaime cuando Robert salía de caza y los gemelos se quedaban retozando largos días en la cama, malévolamente pensó que Loras cuidaría su hermana estando entre sus piernas, la risa hizo que la copa de su vino se derramará, si la reina de lo leones hubiera sabido lo cerca que su pensamiento rozaba con lo que sucedía en Desembarco del Rey el vino habría adquirido el sabor de veneno entre sus labios, un sabor que Tyrion diría que su hermana producía de sobra.

**FLOR DE GALA**

POR: _GAIASOLE_

—Te casarás con el muchacho de los Lannister, serás su reina hasta el día de su muerte, ¿Me comprendes Margaery?

—Todos te entendimos Mace ahora acomoda tu cebo de regreso al asiento y déjanos indigestar la comida –comentó la reina de las espinas consiguiendo la simpatía de todos.

Margaery los escuchó a ambos con una sonrisa pintando su rostro, su padre había dicho algo que ya todos sabían y su abuela como siempre le había restado importancia a su hijo como era su costumbre, su padre era un buen hombre pero según su abuela ser hombre e inteligente era algo que Mace Tyrell había combatido toda su vida. Pronto todos se dirigieran a la corte de Joffrey Baratheon para conseguir su palabra de matrimonio, la familia Tyrell tenía los recursos para convencer a un rey de quererla como esposa, incluso si solo era una esposa solo de palabra como había sido con Reanly.

La cena paso entre risas y canciones de bardos que por un momento la hicieron olvidar que de nuevo sería usada como moneda de cambio por su familia, siguió sus costumbres habituales para irse a la cama, primero cotillear un poco con sus primas, reír tontamente cuando alguna decía algo sobre algún guapo joven, luego despedirse e ir y a su habitación a cepillar su pelo, cambiar su vestido por una tunica más ligera que le permitiera dormir sin sentir demasiado calor o frío, recostarse en la cama cerca de dos velas que encendía cada noche, ver cerca de ella un pequeño frasco de perfume que se ponía cada noche antes de dormir, el olor de la fragancia era de flores Altojardín, solamente dos personas sabían de su costumbre de rosearse perfume antes de dormir, una era su siempre inteligente Willas y el otro su valiente Loras.

—¿Puedo entrar? –pregunto su hermano después de que ella se hubiera metido en la cama.

—¡No juegues conmigo! –dijo Margaery cuando el ya estaba a su lado viéndola—. Puedes ser un caballero pero nunca has pedido permiso para entrar a mis habitaciones.

—Es la única habitación de mujer donde se que seré bien recibido.

—Muchas damas del reino precisarían decir que también te recibirían con brazos abiertos –Margaery vigilo los movimientos de su hermano, la forma en que dejo su capa y parte de su armadura a un lado, la espada no se movió de su cinto, él nunca iba desarmado.

—Hablando de reino noté como la noticia de una nueva boda no te produjo mayor asombro.

—Contrario a lo que algunos hombres creen, casarse no es el fin de la vida –la chica tomo la mano de su hermano y la puso sobre la palma de su propia mano—. Tus manos son igual de grandes que las de Renly, lo sé porque de esta manera fue la única que el me tocó una sola vez, ¿Porque nunca quiso tomarme como mujer? Esta muerto y yo solo puedo seguirme preguntando el falló que encontró en mí para no cumplir como marido.

El caballero de las flores sintió que las palabras de su hermana lo tenían rígido, habría sido más fácil que el no fuera esa noche a preguntar la forma en que ella se sentía, ella se casaría de nuevo, esta vez no sería él quien usurpara su lugar en el lecho del marido, Renly había sido asesinado y debía confesar que fue su dolor y no el de Margaery el que le había importado en ese momento, el amaba a su señor y su amor de hermano había quedado relegado a un segundo plano, de pronto sintió su mano humedecida por el llanto silencios de su hermana, jamás perdía la gracia de una dama de alta cuna y gimotear no habría sido propio de una noble. Ella era su misma sangre y aun así la traicionó de la peor forma. En silencio se prometió que ahora sería ella y no Reanly la roca a la que el se aferraría.

—No llores _ery_ –el cariñoso nombre hizo que ella se detuviera a mirarlo—. Willas decía que tu nombre podía inspirar poesía y las tres sílabas hiladas al final eran un buen camino para ser llamada cariñosamente por un hermano.

—Envidio a nuestro hermano mayor, el nunca tendrá que salir a ser la mejor oferta en un matrimonio.

—Tú tampoco eres una oferta –Loras sonrío y acaricia la barbilla del rostro de porcelana—. A los Lannister les va a costar siete reinos, un trono y la corona de un rey si quieren tenerte de familia, ¿No es buen precio _ery_?

—¡Que paguen entonces! Los leones solo recibirán una flor a cambio de un reino –la futura reina río y permitió que su hermano secara sus lágrimas—. Mañana desembarco del rey se salvara gracias a tu espada Loras y después yo lo tomare para Altojardín, ¿Y sabes que es lo único que tengo que decir? Acepto.

Los hermanos rieron y Margaery se arrojo a los brazos de su hermano para ser abrazada, el la protegería, igual que siempre había hecho. Pero tomar el trono no resultaba tan fácil como ella había creído, el primer precio a pagar fue otro marido muerto.

— : —

—La reina me odia –pronunció Margaery.

Loras se felicito a si mismo por haberse cuidado de quedar a solas con su hermana y haber puesto a hombres de confianza a proteger las habitaciones de ojos curiosos o oídos prestos a escuchar palabras que pudieran prestarse a ideas de traición al reino, su hermana cepillaba con fuerza su cabellera castaña a pesar de que sus rizos ya brillaban suficiente, el fuego le daba unos reflejos curioso, con cuidado tomo su mano y le quito el cepillo antes de que quedara calva.

—Mañana te casas con su primogénito, la gente te ama más de lo que jamás la amaron a ella y eres tan bonita que ella es incapaz de hacerte sombra –Loras vio que sus palabras renovaban el animo de su hermana—. Ella esta celosa y tu solo quieres escuchar palabras bonitas, ¿Verdad _ery_?

—Es que últimamente no te eh visto, perdóname por hacerte venir pero de pronto estoy nerviosa con la boda.

—No lo estés –Loras recordó el plan de su abuela y supo por la mirada de su hermana que ambos estaban preocupados pero no necesariamente por la boda—. Mañana tomaras la mano de tu esposo y te divertirás con el espectáculo, todos beberán hasta que la risa y el vino muera. Todo será perfecto, lo prometo.

La boda transcurrió según lo planeado Margaery siguió cada indicación de su abuela al pie de la letra, la nueva reina se mostró afligida por la perdida de un esposo que era peor que un asesino de sangre fría, consoló a un puebla dándole alimento, sonrisas y flores, mantuvo su porte cuando se acordó que se casaría por tercera vez, se mostró amigable con todo aquel que le dirigió la palabra primero para darle el luto y luego la enhorabuena por un nuevo matrimonio, todos los planes trazados cuidadosamente por los Tyrell se cumplieron y durante todo ese tiempo ella se pregunto cuanto más tendría que soportar el juego de tronos.

Se había portado con absoluta fortaleza, su abuela no podía estar más orgullosa de ella, pero justo ese día la mujer que admiraba y gran parte de su familia regresaron a Altojardín, inquieta por perder un contacto estrecho con su familia se había encerrado en sus habitaciones para escuchar canciones, poesía o cualquier cosa que le quitara el presentimiento de que pronto la reina Cersei la haría derramar lágrimas de sangre.

Ahora estaba en su habitación pensando en cual sería el siguiente movimiento de los leones, no por primera vez deseo tener la astucia de su abuela o de alguno de los halcones de Willas, sus primas eras graciosas y divertidas pero eso no la ayudaría mucho cuando los engranajes de Desembarco del Rey se movieran para hacer caer a la joven reina.

—Recibí tu mensaje –la voz de Loras la hizo girarse y rápidamente lo hizo pasar cerrando la puerta con fuerza—. ¿Por qué estás tan pálida?

—Consecuencias de ser reina –Margaery llevo de la mano a su hermano hasta hacerlo sentar cerca del fuego en la chimenea—. Creo que Taena esta llevando mensajes a la reina –la castaña se acerco un poco más al fuego sin notar que su tunica blanca y bordada con hilos de oro dejaba ver su figura desnuda—. Tengo miedo Loras.

—Jure protegerte, se lo juré a nuestro padre, por eso el pudo regresar a Altojardín también te lo jure a ti, ¿No me crees ahora?

—Tu eres bueno con la espada pero la reina sabe como intrigar, Willas sería mejor protección que tú en este momento.

—Ya se que todos creen que el lleva la inteligencia y yo la espada –Loras se puso de pie mirando enojado a su reina—. Pero no esperaba que precisamente tú fueras de la misma idea que los demás.

Margaery miro avergonzada a su hermano, por un momento sintió como si le hubiera fallado al hermano que más amaba, al único que confiaría su vida en Desembarco del Rey, igual que cuando era niña solo atino a pedir disculpas en voz baja, con la cabeza gacha, demasiado afligida para atreverse a nada más, todos la llamaban reina pero ella aun se sentía como una niña a la que hubiera que indicarle que era lo que había que hacer, Loras sabía que ella esperaría todo el día hay de pie de ser necesario, todo para conseguir su perdón, ella tenía muchas más cosas que perdonarle pero eso nunca se lo confesaría.

—Debes calmarte –Loras tomo los finos dedos y jugo con ellos distraído—. Eres la única que siempre ah pensado que yo soy algo más que un soldado.

Ella confío sus palabras como siempre hacía, hasta el día que a sus oídos llego el rumor de que su hermano se había ofrecido voluntario para tomar Rocadragón, era un suicidio y Cersei no había duda en aprobarlo, Margaery estaba desesperada, no había conseguido localizar a su hermano así que había tenido que rogar a la reina pero todas sus palabras y ruegos fueron recibidos con una burla de la reina, Loras había dicho que el era más que un soldado pero aún así no le importaba dejarla sola entre leones, desesperada lloro en sus habitaciones hasta que su cuerpo quedo tembloroso y sintió que su corazón le pesaba más que nunca, Willas lo habría descrito de forma más poética, pero ella no era ninguno de sus hermanos, ella solo era una reina sin poder, una flor de gala que solo servía como adorno.

—Ery –Loras entro a las habitaciones de sus hermana.

Por un momento el caballero de las flores pensó que ella dormía, mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía no darse cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía, el caballero se acercó y los pasos de su armadura fueron suficientes para hacer reaccionar a la reina, ella había dejado el llanto y ahora estaba demasiado furiosa para entender palabras, Loras intento explicarse lo mejor que pudo.

—Mentiste –interrumpió Margaery—. Dijiste que me protegerías pero en su lugar te vas a pelear una batalla que te costara la vida, ¿Qué haré con un hermano muerto y el otro tullido?

—Si yo muero Garlan ocupara mi lugar.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? Si te matan simplemente llamó a Garlan y le digo ven a cuidar de mí –Margaery se acerco con intención de abofetear el bello rostro Tyrell—. Tú no debes quererme, sabes bien que si incluso Garlan viene a Desembarco del Rey no me protegerá como tú, no hablare con él tan libremente como puedo hacerlo contigo y ya sabes que ante cualquier problema él solo me dirá que me quede tranquila como una buena mujer, lo odiaré y pensare en ti con el mismo rencor, ¡Escuchaste! Yo Margaery Tyrell odiare a Ser Loras Tyrell por haber sido manipulado por una reina para liarse en batalla con la muerte.

—No pareces tenerme mucha confianza –Loras se quito la capa mientras intentaba controlar el enojo que crecía al imaginar a Garlan haciendo exactamente lo que Ery decía—. Soy bueno peleando y los dioses nuevos y antiguos me protegerán.

—Los dioses te han maldecido con osadía –Margaery temblaba cuando dijo—. No eres mejor guerrero que los que se pudren entre sangre y gusanos, ¿Ya se te olvido que tampoco lograste proteger a Renly, dejarás que me maten igual que a él?

Loras se quito la armadura y también la espada, en ese momento tener esa arma en su mano le habría hecho usarla para hacer callarla, con los músculos tiesos se acerco a Margaery y la tomo de la barbilla, apretó hasta que sus dedos empezaron a dejar marcas rojas en el rostro femenino, ella no se acobardo cuando el puso su otra mano en su cuello y lo apretó con fuerza, si él no la mataba otros se ocuparían por hacerlo, si el moría algo en ella también quedaría perdido por siempre, no se intimido cuando el la acerco a centímetros de sí mismo.

-¿Crees que quise que Renly muriera?

-Nunca –su respuesta valió para que el soltara su cuello los dedos se miraban claramente en su cuello-. Te odio.

-Nunca –Loras repitió la respuesta que ella le había dado-. Juro regresar vivo Ery.

Margaery sintió como él acerco su mentón y sin timidez o reticencia alguna se inclino hasta tomar los labios de su propia sangre Tyrell, aquella noche antes de partir a Rocadragón la joven reina se descubrió capaz de hacer algo que nunca había imaginado, aquella noche la flor de gala se permitió perderse en brazos del hombre que menos imagino, de aquel al que más amaba como caballero, como hermano y finalmente como amante.

**F I N**

_She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her _

**_She's Got a Way - Billy Joel_**

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ

Comentarios, criticas o censura se agradecen en forma de _review_. Hasta otra historia :)

ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ : ℵ


End file.
